Sick at Broadway
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer! prompt: Darren is sick on Broadway and Chris calls him. Fluffiness!


**AN: Hi guys! Thank you so much for the nice response on the riding prompt! The amount of favorite story alerts are crazy! I love you all so much and it really makes me happy to hear you like my writing! **

**So here is an one-shot prompt:**

_**Sick darren on broadway with concerned chris**_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My phone was ringing and it made my splitting headache only worse. Why was it ringing so loud? God, my brain was splitting in two! Thinking that it maybe could be someone important, I decided to answer it anyway. Stumbling blindly, because the light was to goddamn bright, I made a grab for my phone. I had it in two tries which was a victory at itself.<p>

"Hello?" I said in a muffled voice, probably sounding even worse than I thought.

"Darren?" I heard a very familiar voice said in my ear, but because of the fever I had I couldn't really pinpoint _who _it was exactly.

"Yeah?" I groaned back.

"God, Darren! You sound horrible! Honey are you okay? Where are you?" the voice now said, sounding very much like Chris.

It probably was Chris.

"Chris?" I asked, feeling a tiny bit better by just hearing his voice.

"Yes honey, it's me. You're sick, aren't you? Who's there with you?" he asked in a soothing and worried tone.

"My best friend called the flu. He doesn't seem to want to leave though," I said, trying to joke even though my head wasn't really feeling like doing so.

"Oh Dare," Chris just said, laughing although I knew he more laughed about the fact that I was trying to make him smile even though I was feeling horrible.

It was silent for a moment, me enjoying the fact that I had Chris with me even though it was only on the phone and Chris probably hating himself for all the reasons why he couldn't be here right now to make me feel better.

"I miss you," I muttered, lying down on my couch and slinging my arm over my head to block out all the light.

It felt like I had a migraine as well, what were the odds?

"Dare, you shouldn't say that," Chris said, voice wavering.

"I miss you and I can say that whenever I want Chris. Because it's true. It sucks that you can't be here," I now said, feeling more irritated about his reply.

What happened to the 'I miss you too!'?

"I know," he just said.

I know? What the hell? Why didn't he say it back? Here I was, already feeling like utter crap, telling him I miss him and what do I get in return? I know.

"Was there a reason you called?" I muttered, feeling the frustration, anger and _hurt _flow through me.

"I-what?" Chris said, shocked by my new tone.

"You called Chris. I'm fucking sick and I should perform tonight. So I could really use all the rest I can get."

It was silent for a moment, before Chris hesitantly started to talk again.

"I just wanted to say good luck tonight. And," he started but he didn't finish his sentence.

"And what?" I asked, hearing how harsh my own voice sounded.

God being sick really didn't help me being in a good mood.

Chris murmured something which I couldn't quite here.

"What? I can't hear you, speaking so softly!" I said, panicking a bit over the fact that he may not repeat it.

"I-I said I wanted to hear your voice," Chris said, pent up emotions noticeable in his voice.

Oh. So he did miss me then did he? Why couldn't he just say that? And _why_ was my head aching this much! It didn't really help with thinking straight!

"Oh so you do miss me?" I asked, ignoring the hope that I heard in my voice.

"What? Ofcourse! Are you nuts? Why'd you think I don't miss you?" Chris asked me in a disbelieving tone.

I twisted my shirt in my fingers, looking down. Was I really such an idiot?

"You didn't say it back."

Chris laughed. He actually laughed.

"Fuck. Whatever," I quickly said, not really in the mood to deal with Chris being the way he was now.

Not when my head was almost exploding.

"Wait no. No! Dare, please! Hear me out here, I'm sorry," Chris rushed and I could almost feel him grabbing his phone desperately.

I waited, not hanging up.

"You're still there?" Chris asked, voice cracking slightly.

I made a grunting noise, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry honey. For laughing I mean. You just sound so adorable when you say things like that. I really don't know why you keep thinking that I'm not as much invested in this relationship as you are. Ofcourse I miss you! I called you ten times before I _actually _called you. I just kept hanging up because I didn't want to seem too needy. And then you pick up, sounding like you're really sick and only saying that you really miss me and that you want me there! I just. I couldn't say it, because I would have started to cry. And you know what that does to you. You would hate the fact that you're all the way there even more and you'd consider calling in sick just to make me feel better. Besides, you _are _sick so I didn't want to make you feel any worse. Didn't really work out I guess. You almost hang up on me there!"

Hearing all those sweet words Chris was spurting on me, his sweet voice soothing the pounding in my head I actually started to cry. Fucking Chris. Making me cry with just words over the phone.

"Are you crying?" Chris asked worried. "Oh fuck you are. Dare, please, honey. Don't cry! I love you! You _know _I love you! What do I need to do to get that in that thick skull of yours?"

A hick up escaped my lips and I wished that the couch would swallow me right now. I sounded freaking pathetic!

"Do you need to hear all the reasons why I miss you?" Chris suddenly asked, probably a bit taken aback by my lack of response.

"Maybe," I replied ignoring the raspy sound my voice now had.

Chris laughed a genuine laugh and I felt my lips turn up as well.

"I miss that when I come home no one's there with me," he began and I smiled a bit more.

I missed that as well.

"I miss the fact that there's no one here to give the apple juice to when I grab drinks in the evening."

I laughed at that, seeing him do that and then actually returning the juice again, just because he was so used at me being there.

"I miss the fact that I don't have a duet-partner when I sing along with Disney, Moulin Rouge and Wicked," he now said.

"You actually watch those without me? Ouch, Chris, ouch," I replied, acting hurt.

"Hush you. I miss the fact that when I'm on the couch, writing new chapters, there's no one there to keep my feet warm."

"Oh if only someone had invented a piece of fabric you can put over yourself to keep you warm," I said jokingly.

"Do you want to hear the rest or not?" Chris asked, tone haughty.

"Yes."

"I miss two warm arms around me, bare chest to my back, itching hairs, hot whispering breath against my neck and lips against my spine," he said, voice now warm and lovingly.

I couldn't really reply to that, because I could almost feel him in my arms right now, that's how real his description was.

"I miss looking at you during a scene with love which I don't have to act, because it's just there. Real and pure."

There was a reason why Chris was a writer as well. He could turn me into a puddle of fluffy mush with just his words. I wanted to declare my love for him to the whole world only because his use of words.

"I miss your begging puppy eyes, trying to keep me off work and always succeeding in it as well."

A laugh escaped my lips, knowing damn well that he was right on that one.

"I miss you making songs over absolutely __everything __and perfoming them for me like you must made a number one hit."

What could I say? I was an artist! And what better audience could I get? It was freaking Chris Colfer!

"I even miss your guitar picks, laying absolutely __everywhere___,_" he muttered, but even then I could hear the love shimmering in his tone of voice.

"Darren, I miss _you__," _he said and I could hear him sigh. "I can't stand the fact that you're _t___here __and I'm _here _and everyone is just… I love them, I do. But it's not the same without you here."

Tears were in my eyes again. I was a pretty emotional guy after all, especially when I was really really tired.

"I love you," I just said, still so happy that we were in the stage of our relationship that I could say that to him. "And I'm sorry I doubted you," I said sincerely.

"I love you too Dare." A comfortable silence but then. "How are you feeling honey? Shouldn't you call in sick? What if you overdo yourself and _then _have to call in sick the rest of the week?"

I forgot sometimes how nice it could be to have someone there. Just caring for you. I loved my mother yes, but I was really glad that I was on my own in LA. But now I had Chris and he was just __there__.

"I-" I started, but then suddenly noticed the pounding in my head had stopped and there was just an annoying feeling left. "I actually feel better," I said in wonder. "See, your voice works magic Colfer," I said with a laugh.

"What can I say? It seems to have that affect on people. Well honey, I'll let you rest now before you have to get on stage. You're gonna kill it, I just know!"

"I don't know about that, but I'll try," I replied, opening my eyes and noticing I could actually see without wincing because of the bright light around me.

"You will. And remember, I love you and can't wait for you to be here again. But until then, I want you to enjoy everything you have there."

I swallowed away the lump in my throat because Chris was just so… __perfect__.

"Chris?"

"Yes?"

"You know how I always say life is only as good as those you get to share it with, right?" I asked him.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad I can share it with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was it! I hope you liked it :) And please review!<strong>


End file.
